


The Greatest Snowman

by barnumxcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Helen is a menace, It's never too early for wintery fics, M/M, Phillip is a Little Shit, This is pure self indulgent fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnumxcarlyle/pseuds/barnumxcarlyle
Summary: “Your nose is cold,” Phillip grumbles. A token protest, for he leans into the heat from Barnum’s hands on his cheeks and smiles as Barnum bumps their noses together. The open affection held within those eyes, so close they’re out of focus, warms Phillip, head to toe, in an entirely different way.Barnum grins and kisses the tip of Phillip’s nose. “At least mine doesn’t look like Rudolph’s.”





	The Greatest Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLynxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/gifts).



> Lynxx requested Barlyle nose rubs. And so Lynxx gets Barlyle nose rubs cause she's a sneaky sneak who knows my weaknesses.

A flurry of snow swirls around the two ringmasters as they stand toe to toe breathing each other’s air, Phillip’s hands defrosting inside Barnum’s coat as he tries not to let his teeth chatter. A heavy blanket of snow had fallen in the night, transforming the Barnum residence into a magical winter wonderland and Helen and Caroline wasted no time rushing outside to play.

“Your nose is cold,” Phillip grumbles. A token protest, for he leans into the heat from Barnum’s hands on his cheeks and smiles as Barnum bumps their noses together. The open affection held within those eyes, so close they’re out of focus, warms Phillip, head to toe, in an entirely different way.

Barnum grins and kisses the tip of Phillip’s nose. “At least mine doesn’t look like Rudolph’s.”

Phillip narrows his eyes. He’s glad his cheeks are already tinged pink from the chill, concealing the lingering embarrassment he feels over the situation. “Your daughter has surprisingly good aim.”

The corners of Barnum’s mouth twitch like he wants to laugh but doesn’t dare. “That was an unfortunate accident. She wasn’t actually aiming for your nose.”

The wind picks up, biting into Phillip’s skin and through his damp clothes until he is uncomfortably numb and shivering. Phillip shuffles forwards and buries his face into the crook of Barnum’s neck, humming contentedly as Barnum sweeps his palms up and down Phillip’s back.

“You’re freezing, darling. Why don’t you go inside and run yourself a bath?”

“Only if you join me.”

Barnum chuckles into Phillip’s hair. “Tempting. Maybe when the girls are asleep.”

Rapidly approaching footfall reaches their ears.

“Phillip!” The youngest Barnum child’s call is heard seconds before she bursts through the fog and barrels straight into Phillip’s stomach, knocking the wind from him with her enthusiasm. Barnum’s steady hand on Phillip’s back only just keeps them from tumbling down in a heap. “Flip, is your nose better now? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, little scallywag.” Phillip laughs, breathlessly, patting her head. “The only damage was to my dignity.”

“Phillip’s pretty face survived the snowball fight and we’re all very happy about that,” Barnum declares, scooping Helen up in his arms as she squeals with delight. “Now, who wants a cup of hot cocoa before bedtime?”

The question is met with a shrill chorus of “me!”

Caroline tugs Barnum’s sleeve. “Can we have the little marshmallows, too?”

“Oh yes, marshmallows _and_ sprinkles,” Barnum agrees and the girls cheer, their faces lit up with joy.

Caroline darts like a deer through the snow, ever graceful, and Helen wriggles free of her father’s arms to chase after her.

“Hey, Phin?”

Barnum hums and shifts his gaze from his daughters. Rising up on tiptoes, Phillip gently rubs his nose against Barnum’s, feels Barnum’s little huff of amused breath. Phillip’s mouth curls into a mischievous grin as he brings his hands out from behind his back and splatters Barnum’s face with a lump of snow.

Phillip turns on his heel and flees for the safety of the house, his laughter carrying on the wind. He knows he’ll be in trouble later, but decides it’s worth it to hear Barnum’s indignant spluttering.

His warning echoes across the grounds. “I’ll get you for that, Carlyle!”


End file.
